A.I.M.
The organization supplies arms and technology to various terrorist and subversive organizations both to foster a violent technological revolution and to make a profit. A.I.M. operatives are usually involved in research, development, manufacturing, and sales of high technology. Members of A.I.M. are required to at least have a Master's degree, if not a Ph.D, in some area of science, mathematics, or business. A.I.M.'s reach is worldwide, including various front organizations such as Targo Corporation, International Data Integration and Control, and Cadenza Industries. A.I.M. has also operated under some other fronts including Koenig and Strey, Pacific Vista Laboratories, and Omnitech. A.I.M. has had a number of bases of operations, including a nuclear submarine mobile in the Atlantic Ocean; a base in the Bronx, New York; Black Mesa, Colorado;West Caldwell, New Jersey; Asia, Canada, Europe, Haiti, India, Sudan and Boca Caliente (also known as AIM Island), an island republic in the Caribbean. A.I.M. has created three major implements of deadly potential which stand far above the rest of their accomplishments. The greatest of these was the Cosmic Cube, a device capable of altering reality. A.I.M. did not realize that they had only manufactured the cubical containment device; the real power was an entity accidentally drawn into this dimension. The Cosmic Cube eventually evolved into Kubik. The second was the Super-Adaptoid, an android capable of mimicking the appearance and superpowers of other beings. The Super-Adaptoid's powers were made possible by incorporating a sliver of the Cosmic Cube into its form. When Kubik repossessed the sliver after defeating the Adaptoid, the android was rendered inanimate. A.I.M.'s third achievement was the creation of MODOK ('M'ental 'O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for'K'''illing), an artificially mutated human with an enormous head and corresponding massive computational brain, and psionic abilities. MODOK was originally an ordinary AIM scientist who was selected by A.I.M.'s leader at the time, the Scientist Supreme, to be the subject of the bionic and genetic experiments that turned him into MODOK. After his transformation, MODOK killed the Scientist Supreme and took control of A.I.M., and later took advantage of the organizational chaos following the destruction of Hydra Island and the deaths of Baron Strucker and most of Hydra's leading members to sever A.I.M.'s ties with Hydra. A.I.M.'s level of technology is as highly advanced as any on Earth, and its scientists have also built various cyborgs, robots, and androids; its agents utilize a variety of submarines, hovercraft, jets, etc. A.I.M. has also attempted to recreate versions of MODOK, including transforming Dr. Katherine Waynesboro into Ms. MODOK and creating SODAM (later revamped as MODAM). Since A.I.M's redirection as an exotic arms dealer, its members have access to whatever exotic weaponry is available in its warehouses. A.I.M.'s leaders traditionally wear yellow three-piece business suits. Technical supervisors wear yellow jumpsuits, skull-caps, and goggles. However, the organization is renowned for the 'beekeeper'-looking helmets and NBC suit uniform of its underlings since the first appearance. However, as a result of the "Scorpion: Poison Tomorrow" arc of ''Amazing Fantasy, A.I.M. has gained a new costume, which tends towards insectoid armor and large guns. The Livewires member named Cornfed wears an A.I.M. uniform. He also wears a button referencing "The Real A.I.M". A.I.M.'s origins began late in World War II with Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's creation of his subversive organization Hydra. Under the code name of Them, he created two Hydra branches called Advanced Idea Mechanics and Secret Empire. A.I.M.'s purpose was to develop advanced weaponry for Hydra. They were close to developing and attaining nuclear weapons when Hydra Island was invaded by American and Japanese troops. Although Hydra suffered a major setback, it survived and grew in secret over the following decades. A.I.M. has had numerous encounters with various superheroes and supervillains, and is the subject of ongoing undercover investigations by S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was responsible for reviving the Red Skull from suspended animation. An A.I.M. android factory in a Florida swamp was once raided by S.H.I.E.L.D., which also involved Count Bornag Royale in a weapons deal negotiation with S.H.I.E.L.D. A.I.M. then raided S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York City headquarters. As a result of these events, Royale was discredited, and A.I.M.'s headquarters was destroyed. A.I.M. employed Batroc the Leaper to recover an explosive compound called Inferno 42 and dispatched a chemical android against Nick Fury and Captain America. A.I.M. also dispatched their special agent the Cyborg against Captain America. A.I.M. was involved in a skirmish with the Maggia and its "Big M". A.I.M. has also captured Iron Man in an attempt to analyze and replicate his armor. A.I.M. was responsible for transforming Betty Ross briefly into the gamma-irradiated Harpy. A.I.M. dispatched their special agent the Destructor to capture Ms. Marvel. For a time, a schism developed within A.I.M., causing it to split into the Blue and Yellow factions. These factions battled each other, employing Deathbird as an operative. A.I.M. captured the Thing and Namor to test the Virus X on them. The Blue faction later made an attempt to recapture the Cosmic Cube. A second battle occurred between the rival factions, but factions no longer seem to be active within A.I.M. A.I.M. eventually hired the Serpent Society to kill MODOK, which they did. A.I.M. was responsible for a jet attack on the West Coast Avengers compound and then took over Boca Caliente and unleashed a microbe aboard the Stark space satellite. A.I.M. also sent an agent to attempt to confiscate the quantum-bands given to Quasar. The organization was revealed to have become a 'techno-anarchist' group, with no connection to Hydra, and even a hatred for fascism. With the introduction of theDeath's Head 3.0 character, a pacifist future version of the organization is promised, with a surprise character as leader. It is later revealed that A.I.M. helped General Thunderbolt Ross and Doc Samson create the Red Hulk. After the Secret Avengers recruited Taskmaster after freeing him from Bagalia, they send him to infiltrate the new High Council of A.I.M. which consists of Andrew Forson, Graviton, Jude the Entropic Man, Mentallo, Superia, and Yelena Belova. Andrew Forson then leads A.I.M. into attending a weapons expo which led to A.I.M. fighting against the Secret Avengers. During the battle, Andrew Forson takes the opportunity to steal the Iron Patriot armor. Daisy Johnson launched an unsanctioned operation to send the Secret Avengers to A.I.M. Island to assassinate Forson, and they seemingly killed him. Johnson ended up suspended for breaking protocol and Maria Hill is put in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. again. As Forson was revealed to be alive all along, the news of A.I.M. being a new permanent member of the Security Council is known. Using an as-yet-unidentified device in the pages of Avengers World, Andrew Forson and A.I.M. accelerate the flow of time within the limits of A.I.M. Island creating in a matter of hours for the real world year of progress and transforming A.I.M. into a technologically-advanced empire. http://marvel.wikia.com/Advanced_Idea_Mechanics_(Earth-616) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advanced_Idea_Mechanics